So In Love With Two
by Chocoholic-Wallflower
Summary: Dib has had enough of being treated poorly, then he befriends the new girl, Wendy Testaburger. They start falling in love but Wendy misses her old boyfriend Stan. She is so in love with two. DAWR. DISCONTINUED, I apologize...
1. Introducing Wendy Testaburger

_**Listen up, readers! I am NOT and NEVER will be into "South Park"! I don`t like all the swearing and stuff. But I kinda like Wendy a little bit, I am not a fan of her but I don`t hate her. And to keep the content happy for me, there will be NO swearing! Got that written down, "South Park" cast?!**_

_**All "South Park" characters: *shiver* Y-yes, ma`am!**_

_**Me: Tee hee, good.**_

_**Cartman: You stink! Why can`t we swear in author notes or even in this stupid piece of poo you call a crossover!?**_

_**Me: I hate swearing. I censored it in one of my stories called "Her Little Sister".**_

_**Kyle: You mean where Devi has to take care of her younger sister?**_

_**Me: Correct. Now, I do not own "South Park", "Invader Zim", "Ghostbusters", Pez dispensers, the band Evanescence, or "Field of Innocence" by Evanescence.**_

_**Cartman: THAT`S IT!?**_

_**Me: Yep, I`m kinda lazy. Enjoy readers! By the way, this story does not have anything to do with my previous IZ stories, that means Amber, Yasmina, and all events in my stories have never happened. It`s like this story takes place in an alternate dimension of "Invader Zim". And only Wendy and her family will appear in the story. Sorry, guys..**_

_**All "SP" characters except Wendy and her family: Awwww!!**_

_

* * *

_

It was a day like any other for Dib. He tried to expose Zim to the world but due to it being foiled by Gir`s curiousity, randomness, and stuff, it was ruined. Dib would take a lot of pictures of Zim, hide it in his box of super important stuff, and then later mail it to "Mysterious Mysteries". But Gir came in through the window when Dib went down to the kitchen table for dinner. Gir was playing with Dib`s paranormal stuff and broke an awful lot of it. He stumbled across Dib`s super important box of stuff, his eyes widened. He opened it, and found a half eaten cookie, "Ghostbusters" stickers, a picture of Tak in her disguise, a Bigfoot Pez dispenser, a picture of Amy Lee that says in Dib`s handwriting with black marker, "I HEART EVANESCENCE!!" And there are black hearts around the picture. Finally, Gir found the pictures of Zim. He looked at them carefully, his tongue sticking out. After one minute of looking at the pictures, Dib was coming up to his room. Gir started making screeching noises and started running towards the window. Dib could hear the sudden screeching and picked up the pace, but when he opened the door, Gir was gone. He could still hear Gir`s screeching from outside which became more and more faint. After that, Dib`s eyes widened as he saw his messed up room. Some things were broken, his bedsheets were wrinkled, and what really peeved him off was his box of super important stuff opened. He went to his knees, grabbed his box, and went through it. He gasped and yelled at the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

His proof of Zim being an alien was gone, and it was all Gir`s fault. He was so angry, yet so sad, he was crying. Tears kept falling down his cheeks and he covered his face with his hands. Gaz came into his room, her GameSlave 2 in her left hand, and her right hand was clenched into a fist. She walked up to Dib and punched him in the back. It hurt and Dib was blown towards the wall. "...Do NOT ever cry like that, or you are so dead! It fills me with such rage when I hear your voice." Gaz hissed in an evil voice.

Dib has had enough torture for one day, so as Gaz left, Dib fixed his bed, put on his pajamas, and tried to fall asleep. But thoughts kept flowing around in his head, all were very negative. He just stared at the ceiling, and had more tears flow down his cheeks and fell against his bedsheets. If he couldn`t sleep, maybe a song could make him feel better. So with that, he grabbed his radio and put in a CD. Then he went back to bed and listened to the music as he fell asleep.

_I still remember the world from the eyes of a child..._

_Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I know now..._

_Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world._

_Oh..I..I want to go back to..believing in everything and knowing nothing at all..._

_I still remember the sun, always warm on my back.._

_Somehow it seems colder now..._

_Where has my heart gone?_

_Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.._

_Oh..I..I want to go back to believing in everything..._

_Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world._

_Oh..I..I want to go back to believing in everything..._

_Oh, where, where has my heart gone? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger.._

_Oh..I..I want to go back to believing in everything..._

_(I still remember...)_

* * *

The next morning, Dib is at skool, awaiting to hear a lecture of doom, and shall learn one of Zim`s plans. He sat in his front seat next to the window, staring at the sky. Then the voice of his teacher, Ms. Bitters, had redirected his attention to her. "Class, it appears we have yet _another_ new student to our student body! Her name is Wendy Testaburger!" Ms. Bitters hissed.

Another new student? Dib didn`t really care about new students coming to the class. His skool gets an awful lot of new kids, and to make room, someone is going to be sent to the underground classroom. This is what normally happens. That was when the door opened on cue after Ms. Bitters finished her sentence. This new girl had long black hair with uneven bangs. She wore a pink beret with a blue pom-pom, a purple coat with a blue collar, blue gloves, yellow trousers, and simple black shoes. Her eyes were a pale blue-green. "Now, Wendy, tell a little bit about yourself to the class. But after that, I do not want to hear you say anything else!" Ms. Bitters hissed to Wendy, who cringed.

"Um..hi, guys. My name is Wendy, I used to live in a town in Colorado called South Park. And when I lived there, I had the most amazing boyfriend! Too bad I had to move here." Wendy announced with slight anger in the end of her speech.

"Now, Wendy, let`s find you a seat," Ms. Bitters said.

"But, there`s no empty desks," Wendy replied.

"Let`s see.." Ms. Bitters started to think of a student to put in the underground classroom so Wendy can join the class. Finally, she pointed to Aki. "Aki, you`ll be sent to the underground classroom!" And with that, Aki disappeared.

Wendy got a bit tense about that but walked to her seat somewhat nervously. She didn`t really look at anyone since she wasn`t too happy about her moving away from her boyfriend. And her friends.

Dib could see the sadness in Wendy`s frown and her eyes since she looked down at the floor. He couldn`t just leave her alone, so he tried to think of something to say to her. "Wendy, you alright?" Dib asked, hoping to get her attention.

"Um, of course I`m alright. I`m just handling the stress of moving here, that`s all." Wendy replied, trying to smile.

"Well, uh, my name`s Dib. It`s nice to meet you." Dib said happily.

"It`s nice to meet you too, Dib." Wendy said, shaking Dib`s hand.

* * *

Later, at lunch, Wendy had sat with Zita and of course, was staring at the floor. Wendy really missed Stan and she was not in the mood to talk. Zita was kinda concerned about her and spoke to Wendy, breaking the silence. "Wendy? Is there something wrong?"

Wendy`s eyes widened and a sweat drop fell down her head, and faked another smile,"Uh, nothing. Really, I-I`m fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I`m sure."

Is it this Stan person you mentioned?"

"P-please don`t mention Stan. I miss him so much and it makes me cry just to think that we`re so far apart."

"Oh, really? I`m sorry, I didn`t mean to bring it up."

It`s okay, Zita. It`s fine."

"Well, sure. So, you`re from Colorado?"

"Yeah, a lot of crazy things happen in my hometown and they`re huge events that are hard to forget."

"You`re kidding, right?"

"No, I don`t lie about that kind of stuff."

"Ugh, you`re crazy!"

"sigh..Do you really think I care?"

And Zita walked away in a huff but secretly gave a look of concern for Wendy. Then Dib came over with Gaz who was playing her GameSlave 2. "Um, hi, Wendy," Dib said, then he noticed Zita walking away with her back turned. "I see Zita had left you here with an insult or two."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don`t care. Is Zita always like this?" Wendy asked.

"She`s kind of a snob. But she`s an okay person." Dib explained.

"UGH, stop talking! Can`t you see you`re making it hard for me to win!?" Gaz shouted.

That left Wendy and Dib saying nothing for a moment. Wendy scooched more further away from Gaz. And Dib also had done the same thing. Something came to Wendy`s mind that bothered her for quite a while. "Dib? Can you explain why the kid two desks to my right has green skin, no ears, or a nose!?"

Dib scowled at the mere mentioning of his arch-enemy, "Oh, I see you`re talking about Zim," Dib`s eyes had widened at Wendy`s sentence. "You noticed!?"

"Of course. What kind of idiot would not know that!?" Wendy replied.

"ZIM`S AN ALIEN, FOR HEAVEN`S SAKE!!!" HE WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH AND YET, NO ONE BELIEVES ME!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE!?!?" Dib yelled.

Apparently, everyone stared at Dib with wide eyes and of course, Gaz was not happy.

"Dib, I think now is the best time to run for your life." Wendy pointed out.

Then Dib ran outside from all the kids who were not pleased about that outburst. And as he ran, he grabbed Wendy`s hand and took her with. When the kids scurried around the skoolyard, we see Dib and Wendy on the roof of the skool, watching all the kids below.

"Dib, what just happened?" Wendy pondered. "I blacked out when you grabbed my hand."

"Sorry, but I was in so much trouble and I needed someone to comfort me." Dib replied. Wendy blushed at his comment.

"Oh, okay, I guess."

* * *

_**That`s the end of chapter 1. And yet, expect more DAWR. You`ll see Zim later in the story but until then, please review! Tee hee.**_


	2. Zim the Irken Spy

_**All righty, it`s me, DAWN! I`m updating again! HOORAY! Tee hee..**_

_**Cartman: **__Ugh, ugh! UGH-YOU! I-I can`t say the F word!_

_***sigh* Cartman, tsk, tsk, tsk. Don`t you remember? You can`t have a single swear word come out of your mouth, I used my AMAZING STORY POWERS to prevent that from happening. No matter how hard you try, you can`t break the spell. That goes for ALL the characters. And even Kenny.**_

_**Cartman: **__You evil teenaged destroyer of freedom, you p-p-AH, forget it! I sound like Jimmy!_

_***glares at Cartman* Anyways, I do not own "Invader Zim" or "South Park". If I did own "South Park", I`d change the opening and replace it with a speed up version of "Waka Laka." And the characters won`t swear, or talk about inapropriate stuff!**_

_**All the "South Park" characters: **__NO! You`ll ruin everything about us!_

_**Stan: **__Well, at least Trey Parker and Matt Stone still own us._

_**Listen Stan, if I really did own you and your show, I`d give you and Wendy the greatest times of your life. I`d animate myself and Kyle would be mine, and ONLY mine! Kenny wouldn`t die anymore, and Cartman would always get what he deserves! And Butters will be loved by me! Right, my little cute piece of blond bubblegum?**_

_**Butters: *blushes* **__I`m your little cute piece of blond bubblegum? Gosh, I think I like you now, Dawn. Eric, Dawn`s not an evil teenaged destroyer of freedom, she`s an angel, trying to tell us what`s right and wrong._

_**Cartman: **A__Y! You only like her because you`re also a p-p-p-GOODY-TWO-SHOES LIKE HER!_

_**At least he didn`t say the first thing. Thank you amazing story powers!**_

_**Kyle: **__Wait, I thought you said I`d be yours and ONLY yours._

__

**I know I love you, but I also love Butters, and Kenny.**

* * *

_After school..._

"Dib, it`s nice to have you escort me home. I haven`t been happy since I moved and it`s nice of you to help ease the pain of being alone and far away from my boyfriend. And-" Wendy said before she got interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I get what you mean, even though I`m not in a relationship. But, why are you upset about being away from...Stan, right?"

"Listen, for the last few long years, Stan and I have been a couple, he puked often when I was near or when we kissed most of the time. I was used to getting puked on by him so I didn`t mind. Once, me and him broke up and I dated a guy named Token. Stan was very depressed about that, but then later, me and Stan were together again. Stan`s an irreplacable person. I cannot just leave him being depressed again about me moving here. We promised to e-mail each other whenever we could, talk on the phone, and stuff. Tears rolled down our faces and we had one last kiss. And Stan managed to not puke, but there was a small part of me saying, 'Go ahead, Stan, puke on me, all over', but most of me was rather amazed at this self control. Do you understand this feeling, Dib?"

"Um..I think so," Dib replied,"I kinda think that maybe, this girl named Gretchen, could be the one. She likes me, despite my so-called craziness. She may not be the prettiest girl to others, but to me, she`s gorgeous. For Valentines Day, she was only the only person in my class to give me meat slabs. Heck, she gave me more than one meat slab."

Wendy`s eyes widened, stopped in her tracks, and gave Dib a grim look. "What? Your class gave each other meat slabs for Valentines Day? That`s morally wrong! Whatever happened to candy and cards? In South Park, we`ve never done that! Besides, what about the animals that are killed? Haven`t you ever thought about those poor animals, killed off and made into meat slabs?"

"I-I didn`t know, Wendy. Honest. It`s always been a way of life. I know about the cards and candy being used but they said that was years ago." Dib explained.

"Really? Cause the adults are probably stupid!" Wendy snapped. "They`ve filled your head with lies, Dib! Lies! You don`t know how isolated your town is! Claiming Valentines Day doesn`t give candy and cards anymore claiming it was years ago and replace it with meat slabs! It`s just plain awful! And I`m home! Dib, thank you VERY much for showing me that I hate this town even MORE!" And Wendy slammed her front door.

Dib just stood there, shocked at how Wendy yelled and slammed the door in front of him. "Geez, she must be a person who REALLY cares about the environment. But anyways, I should tell everyone about this. 'New Local Girl Against Valentines Day Tradition', yeah. Wait, I`m acting a desperate publisher." And he left.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the depths of Zim`s base, Zim is SECRETLY watching Dib leave Wendy`s yard and onward to his house. Zim however, was zooming in on Wendy`s house, looking inside the house through the window. Wendy was pretty mad, she was yelling indistinct words at her parents and-wait, did he see tears in her eyes? Wendy turned her back towards her parents, Zim could now see her face clearly, her tear stains going down her face, her eyes were shut tight, trying to hold back tears. But her uneven bangs covered her eyes a bit. Gir was watching too, his eyes filled with tears also._

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE GIRL`S SO SAD! BE HAPPY, GIRL! BE HAAAAPPPYYYY! WAAAAAAHHH!" Gir shrieked.

"GIR! That`s enough! ZIM, is trying to watch the new filthy human, 'Wendy the Tester of Burgers'!" Zim yelled.

"Gasp, THE 'Tester of Burgers? I WANNA BURGER!" Gir demanded cheerfully then he looked up at the monitor, even though it was a camera recording and Gir couldn`t be heard, he tried to talk to Wendy. "HIIIII, WEENNNDDDYYYY! MAKE ME A BURGER!"

"Gir, how about you be a good, obedient, little SIR Unit and watch "The Scary Monkey Show"? ZIM DEMANDS IT! That monkey..." Zim asked, getting quiet at the end.

Gir went to duty mode and saluted, "Yes, sir!" And he walked away.

* * *

Zim continued watching Wendy, she was still angry, but she was making herbal tea to relieve her stress. The hot steam rose from the mug Wendy held in her hand and quietly, she slurped the warm liquid down her throat. _"It must`ve been refreshing to her inferior soul,"_ Zim thought.

Then Wendy walked over to a laptop near the kitchen, she pulled up the top, and went to "Yahoo!", going to her profile and started typing letters to some male human named Stan Marsh. Wendy drank more of her tea as she typed, and finally she finished, Zim could memorize every word written before it was e-mailed.

_Dear Stan,_

_How has everything been in South Park? I`ve just been to my first day of school today, but let me tell you, it was awful! Everything kept reminding me of South Park.__ Argh, the kids were...weird. What`s really stupid is that the school was spelled wrong as 'skool'._

_There was also this student named Zim. He`s got green skin, an odd, futuristic shirt and his hair looks somewhat like Elvis`. He doesn`t have a nose or ears! I pretty much think he`s an alien. Everyone`s too stupid to notice that, though. They think he`s also a normalish-weird kid. Tell me, who stands on their desk and yells that they`re normal? No one. I have met a non-stupid, not-so-popular kid named Dib. He believes in the paranormal and that kind of stuff involving ghosts and Bigfoot. He`s pretty much the only one I can rely on to survive this prison town! And don`t worry, Stan, he`ll never replace you. Never, ever, EVER. The problem is, I yelled at Dib today for thinking that giving Valentine meat slabs to others in his town was a tradition and that candy and cards were used years ago. I`ll probably apologize to him later._

_I REALLY HATE this place! I hope my family will just move back to South Park so we can be together again. Sigh...Anyways, tell Bebe and the others I say hi!_

_Hugs and Kisses with Love, Wendy. ;)_

"Yes, I knew it! Wendy, the tester of burgers, relies on the Dib! Once she apologizes and both become attached like Earth glue, it`ll be her downfall! Or if that doesn`t work, this 'Stan of the Marsh' could be of great help to her downfall! HAHAHAHAHA! Zim said to himself evilly. But Zim stopped himself from laughing. Where WAS South Park?

"Computer!" Zim yelled.

"Whaaaat? the Computer asked, in that monotone voice.

"Show ZIM, information for the town of South Park!" Zim demanded.

* * *

_**Okay, I decided to end it here. Did you like it? If you do or whatever, please REVIEW! South Park and Invader Zim lovers, you`re missing out on the way to be m friend.**_


End file.
